


[ART] You Belong To Me

by shipwreck_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Early Days, Fanart, M/M, Nipple Play, Possession, Possessive Dean Winchester, Season/Series 03, Tattoo, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Fanart, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreck_eyes/pseuds/shipwreck_eyes
Summary: Sam/Dean, PG-13Early on (season 1—3ish)Possessive!Dean finally gets fed up with all the attention his beautiful baby brother is getting. He decides to let his feelings known with a firm grip. <3Find me on Tumblr @ shipwreck-eyes
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 340





	[ART] You Belong To Me

"You Belong To Me"


End file.
